<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the city goes silent by A_Confused_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723770">when the city goes silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten'>A_Confused_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kids aren't alright [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar)-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Aang, Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Minor Aang/Katara, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Aang (Avatar), Team as Family, i cried writing this so please, its just 3am so i cant think of any, more tags will be added, take some tissues, zuko never hunts the gaang and accidentally starts a rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A comfortable silence follows her words, and there’s so much Aang wants to say.</p><p>He wants to tell them to be careful, because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if one of them never comes back. He wants to tell them that he loves each and every one of them, his sisters and his brothers, and that he appreciates everything they’ve ever done for them.</p><p>More than anything, he wants to hold them close and never let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kids aren't alright [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the city goes silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p> </p><p>It’s a beautiful day. The sun shines through pale clouds, the soft light casting shadows across Aang’s face. Somewhere behind him, he can hear the soft breathing of his friends, no, his <em> family. </em>If he lifted his head, he’d find Sokka and Zuko, gentle smiles on their faces, and to his other side, Suki, Katara, and Toph all within an arm’s length of each other. Somewhere, Hakoda and Bato murmur, their words far too quiet for Aang to hear.</p><p>And maybe there are more of them, spread out across the world. Maybe there were more people like them, waking up to this beautiful dawn, ready to fight to protect their loved ones. </p><p>Everything about this morning feels peaceful, and for a moment, Aang is more at peace than he’s been in months.</p><p>And no matter how much Aang hates it, this is the day he must fight.</p><p>Fight for peace and fight for unity, fight for the chance to set things right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is first to stir. After all, firebenders rise with the sun, and the sunrise truly is beautiful, as Agni awakens from his slumber. The Great Spirit’s colors stretch across the sky, painting its vast expanse with delicate strokes of orange and gold. </p><p>The older boy blinks sleep out of his eyes, and Aang, desperate for some sort of touch, some hint of affection, before everything tumbles downwards, presses into Zuko’s side. He’s warm to the touch, instantly shifting so Aang slots perfectly against him.</p><p>“Mornin’ Zuko!” He says, trying to sound optimistic, but it falls flat, even to his own ears. Some part of him wonders why he’s still trying so hard, because why should he? His entire people are gone, and he is the sole exception. The only possible way to win is with Ozai’s death, or his capture, and Aang?</p><p>Aang isn’t ready for any of this. </p><p>Even so, Zuko smiles at him. It’s soft and gentle and encouraging, the smile only reserved for Toph and him. “No matter what happens today,” the prince starts, his voice quiet, “you’ll always have the five of us by your side.”</p><p>And Zuko’s right, isn’t he?</p><p>Because somewhere between the South Pole and this very moment, these people became his family. Somewhere between Katara’s scolding and Toph’s punches and Zuko’s smiles, they became a family, and Aang doesn’t want it any other way.</p><p>“He’s right, you know.” Toph says, and Aang almost jumps. For someone so <em> loud, </em>it’s scary how easily Toph can sneak up on you. “None of us are leaving, and if any of you even think about it, I’ll beat them so hard that you never have to worry about it again. Because what else is family for?”</p><p>Toph, of course, was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suki is the next to join them, and she <em> is </em>a trained warrior, so maybe it’s expected that she rises early, but her presence is appreciated nevertheless. </p><p>“Morning,” she says, yawning as she stretches. Her movements are coiled, like a cat waiting to strike, and yet, somehow, it’s comforting. It’s the knowledge that she’s ready for anything, and on a day like this, that’s all that matters.</p><p>It’s still strange seeing her like this, without the paleness of Kyoshi’s signature makeup or the soft glint of her green armour, because for months, it was a key part of Aang’s picture of her. A warrior, through and through, and yet, soft and loyal, a true friend underneath.</p><p>“Can I braid your hair?” Aang asks, the words slipping through his lips without a second thought. “I’ve done Katara’s a few times before, and you usually pull some of it up when you wear your amour, right?”</p><p>Suki nods, a smile on her face. “Sure, go ahead.”</p><p>And so he does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Katara greet him together, and Aang laughs. Neither of them are morning people, not in the slightest, and they very clearly look as though they’d rather be sleeping.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Sokka says, flopping onto the ground besides him with a groan. “How much time do we have?”</p><p>Aang’s grin lessens. “An hour, then we need to leave for the Caldera.”</p><p>One hour, and then they separate, for what may be the last time. One more hour and then Sokka, Toph, and Suki set out to destroy an entire fleet of warships. One more hour and then Katara and Zuko face Azula.</p><p>One more hour, then Aang had to prepare to fight Ozai.</p><p>The silence that settles isn’t uncomfortable, but on a morning like this, the quiet echoes. The sun is rising slowly, and the warmth sinks into his bones, a stark contrast to the coldness of his blood. “Hey Sokka? Katara?”</p><p>“Yeah, Aang?”</p><p>“What if I can’t do it?”</p><p>Katara smiles, soft and beautiful, just like the rising sun. “I believe in you, Aang. You <em> will </em> do it, and not because you’re the Avatar. You’re going to do it because you’re <em> Aang. </em>You’ll find a way. I know you will.”</p><p>“Katara’s right,” Sokka says, slinging an arm around Aang’s shoulders. “Don’t underestimate yourself. You’ve got this, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think friendships can transcend through lifetimes?” Toph’s voice is quiet, her head bowed. Her hair falls in her face, covering her cloudy eyes, and she clutches Zuko’s hands like a lifeline. </p><p>She looks like she’s crying.</p><p>There’s no time left, hardly enough for hasty goodbyes. Hakoda and Bato are already gone, after all, it takes longer to assemble the few people following them than it does to fly into the Caldera.</p><p> </p><p>( <em> Miles away, a former Lieutenant clasps hands with a village chief, and together, they smile. It’s a sad look, yes, a moment of tragedy shared between men supposed to be enemies, but still, they smile. </em></p><p>
  <em> “They’re just children,” the chief says, “it shouldn’t be their fight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know your children,” the Lieutenant says, “but it’s been the Prince’s fight since he was thirteen years old. And if your children are anything like he described them, then they were always going to be a part of something big.” </em>
</p><p><em> Everything ends today, and there is much work to do, but they speak softly, and they smile. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>The six of them are still here, still together.</p><p>Aang never wants to see them leave.</p><p>“Of course,” Katara says, that soft smile on her face.</p><p>Zuko smiles, and squeezes Toph’s hand tight. “I think I was meant to find you guys.” His voice is quiet and strong, and spirits, Aang can’t wait to see him lead. “It doesn’t matter what lifetime, or even what world, the six of us were meant to find each other.”</p><p>“Scientifically speaking, there’s no way to tell,” Sokka says, grinning, “But given the people we’re talking about, I’d say anything is possible.”</p><p>Suki nods, a smile on her face. “That’s true. The things this group does on a regular basis seem impossible, so what’s one more thing on the list?”</p><p>A comfortable silence follows her words, and there’s so much Aang wants to say. </p><p>He wants to tell them to be careful, because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if one of them never comes back. He wants to tell them that he loves each and every one of them, his sisters and his brothers, and that he appreciates everything they’ve ever done for them.</p><p>More than anything, he wants to hold them close and never let go.</p><p>But that’s not an option.</p><p>It’s not an option, and desperately wishes it was.</p><p>So he darts forward, and wraps his arms around Zuko and Toph. Almost immediately, Zuko catches the both of him, his embrace warm and comforting. Katara, Sokka, and Suki join the hug within seconds, and Aang tries to keep them as close as he can.</p><p>And then they’re leaving.</p><p>And then Aang is alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He breathes.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice. </p><p>Three times.</p><p>What is he supposed to <em> do? </em>Aang can’t fight Ozai, not directly. They might be of an equal skill level, but it’s not about that. It’s never been about that, not since Aang woke up in the iceberg.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times. </p><p>Aang won’t fight him. It’s against everything Monk Gyastso ever taught him. He can’t kill, he <em> won’t. </em>And Aang knows that it might be the only way, but he won’t betray his culture, won’t turn his back on his ancestors.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>Aang opens his eyes.</p><p>He couldn’t delay it anymore.</p><p>It’s time to go.</p><p>But first, there is something he must do.</p><p>He doesn’t rise from his meditative position, nor does he intend to. Aang centers himself and he breathes, just like the monks had taught him. Just like he’d done time after time, because there are people he must talk to. <em> Lifetimes </em>he must learn from, and there is only one way to do this.</p><p>So he breathes. He thinks of Roku’s temple, of Kyoshi’s warriors, of Kuruk’s trials, of Yangchen’s legacy.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>“I am not alone.” He says, and he breathes and he thinks of them, and then he’s gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He breathes, and takes in the scene playing around him. </p><p>Colors inverted, the world reversed, this is where he’s meant to be.</p><p>Aang calls upon his lives, the part of his soul that will never fade, and he calls them.</p><p>He calls them, and Roku is the first to answer. “Aang,” he says, smoothly, “All of the previous Avatars, all of their wisdom, is with you, if you look deep inside yourself. And you are lost in more ways than one, Aang.”</p><p>“I am, Avatar Roku,” Aang says, and it’s true. “I need to know what to do, when I see Ozai face to face.”</p><p>Roku’s face is serious and stern. “In my lifetime, I tried to be disciplined, until Sozin took advantage of that discipline. If I had been decisive, this war could have been stopped before it even began. I offer you this wisdom, Aang, you must be decisive.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next Avatar is unknown to him, and the only hint to his origins are his dark skin and ocean eyes. “I am Avatar Kuruk.” He says, and his voice is warm. “I was always a go with the flow kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace, and good times in the world.”</p><p>“How do I protect my family?” Aang asks, because maybe Kuruk knows something that Roku doesn’t, and Aang <em> needs </em>to know. He needs a reason to believe that everything will be okay.</p><p>Kuruk smiles at him, his face sad. “I lost the woman I loved to the face-stealer, Koh. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive, and more active, I could have saved her.” And Aang wants to cry, because he won’t let that happen to his people, he <em> won’t. </em></p><p>“Aang,” Kuruk continues, “You must actively shape your own destiny, and the destiny of the world.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender.” She says, and part of him feels like he’s <em> home. </em>As though he was still at the Air Temples, pulling pranks with monk Gyatso, and making air pies, because Yangchen’s tattoos and orange robes are the closest to home in what feels like years.</p><p>He has a new home now, a new family, but a part of him wants to cry.</p><p>“The monks always taught me that all life is sacred.” Aang says, desperate for an answer. I’ve always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever, and I’ve only had to use violence in in necessary defense, and I’ve certainly never used it to take a life.”</p><p>And Yangchen smiles softly. “Avatar Aang, I know you are a gentle soul, but this is about the world. Many great airbenders have detached themselves from the world, but the Avatar can never do it. Your soul duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless sacrifice requires you to let go of your spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world.”</p><p>And Aang’s heart plummets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aang,” Kyoshi says, her sharp voice a contrast to Yangchen’s slow one. “You face a deadly enemy in Firelord Ozai, and you seek justice without betraying your ideals.”</p><p>Aang nods. “Firelord Ozai needs to be defeated, what he did to Zuko is proof of that.” Kyoshi nods, her pale face unreadable. “But I’m the last of the living Air Nomads, I won’t just abandon my culture, even if it looks like it’s the only way. The Avatar is meant to create balance in the world. How do I do that without giving up my beliefs.”</p><p>Kyoshi looks serious, but Aang <em> was </em> her. He might not have her memories, but there’s something intimate between them, between all Avatars, past and future. Kyoshi is fierce and protective and <em> just, </em>and Aang knows she isn’t criticizing him.</p><p>“It is a difficult choice you face, young Avatar.” She says, and something about her voice is comforting. “To follow the ideas of others and forgo your morals and ideals, or to find a new way entirely. You want to bring Ozai to justice, as he so rightly deserves, but not without leaving your culture behind. All Avatars must make choices that will forever be tied to their name, and yours may be the most difficult choice of all.”</p><p>“I know what I need to do.”</p><p>Kyoshi gives a satisfied look, a peaceful smile, despite her violent reputation. “Then go, young Avatar, and may you find the peace and justice you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes open, and Aang is ready.</p><p>He still doesn’t want to fight, far from it, but he will.</p><p>The words “only justice can bring peace” still ring in his ears, an echo of Kyoshi’s, and he doesn’t know why it’s her words that stay with him, but he knows what he needs to do.</p><p>It’s a feeling deep inside him, a growling clarity that starts in his soul and cleanses his mind. It’s knowing he can do this, without contradicting his ancestors, and it’s the certainty that his people can be reborn.</p><p>Aang is the Avatar, and his life is forever tied to the balance. He’s the unity between all peoples, the bridge between humans and spirits. Yes, he’s twelve years old, but he’s also seen lifetimes through the eyes of his past reincarnations.</p><p>He’s all of this, but he’s also human.</p><p>He’s still human, but that doesn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wind rushes around him, cold and harsh and <em> angry. </em>It’s people are gone, and the Great Spirit Vayu, father of the Air Nomads, shares their desires. Great Spirits are not as kind as their people, and the spirits are far from pleased.</p><p>The Great Spirits thrive in chaos, when their people are strong and eager, but even they are ready for these 100 years of war to finally come to an end.</p><p>This is his one chance at gaining respect.</p><p>But none of that is what matters, not right now. Because right now, all Aang cares about is keeping his family safe and protected. All that matters is that all of them make it through until sunset, until Sozin’s Comet has passed.</p><p>Once they’re safe, once <em> everyone </em>is safe, then he turns his focus to the balance of all things.</p><p>But today? Today, the only thing Aang cares about is his family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang used to love the Caldera.</p><p>In his old life, before everything he knew was burned to ashes and he was lost in time, the city had been beautiful.</p><p>There were people from every Nation, and merchants from every place.You could buy Water Tribe food and Earth Kingdom sweets and glass trinkets made by firebenders and spiritual books written by Air Nomads. </p><p>It was the center of the Fire Nation, and it was the place to be if you wanted an escape. It was peaceful and </p><p>But now, the Caldera is alight and Ozai’s falls is the only thing that can douse the flames. </p><p>The skies are crimson red, almost as though the sun was setting, but smoke stains the sky, the harsh grey replacing the soft white of clouds. Soldiers flood the streets, the once colorful paths filled with glowing flames and sounds of armour clanking. There are people fighting and Aang doesn’t know where they’ve come from, whether they’re Fire Nation citizens who follow the legends of <em> Agni’s Prince </em>or people who’ve come from around the world to fight for their families' chance at happiness, even if they never return to see it.</p><p>Because it’s not just the five of them anymore. </p><p>It’s the whole world taking sides in a fight that never should have existed, in a war that never should have begun, and it’s the world’s fight now.</p><p>Aang only hopes that he does them all justice.</p><p>Because they are fighting by his side, complete strangers taking up arms alongside him and his friends, and he has no way to know if they’re safe or not-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Zuko, don’t worry,” Katara says, “We can beat Azula.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not worried about her. It’s Aang. What if he can’t take care of my father? What if he loses?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katara glares. “Aang won’t lose. He’ll do it. I know he will.” </em>
</p><p><em> Their flight is silent after that. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>( <em> “It’s weird to say,” Suki says, “But the comet actually looks </em> beautiful. <em> ” </em></p><p>
  <em> Toph scoffs, her grip tightening around Sokka’s waist. Because they’re surrounded by water, and Sokka is her lifeline. He’s the only thing Toph can see, and she’s never going to let go. “Too bad the Firelord’s about to use it to destroy the world.” </em>
</p><p><em> Moments later, she’s launching them towards the Fire Nation’s airships, because they may be too late, but they’re not going down without a fight. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>-but Aang knows they’ll never go down without a fight. And now, it’s his turn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too easy to disable Ozai’s ship.</p><p>Even on the day of Sozin’s comet, technology stays the same, and technology is no match for Toph’s harsh lessons. It’s only a matter of a few, hard strikes and then, the ship is spiraling downwards, and Ozai is blasting towards him.</p><p>He’s blasting towards him with the power of Sozin’s comet, but Aang stays calm. He wears a neutral mask as though he feels nothing. As though he isn’t terrified of what happens if he fails.</p><p>Zuko’s words echo in his mind, <em> the only way this is ending is with him locked away, buried so well that not even the sun will find him, or with all people bowing under his flag, </em>and Aang knows the words ring true.</p><p>“Generations of Firelords have failed to find you, even my disappointment of a son, and yet, destiny delivers you here to me.” Ozai says, <em> smiling. </em>He smiles, as though his actions aren’t the cause of misery and hatred. He smiles, as though he isn’t trying to burn an entire race of people to the ground, just like his ancestors had.</p><p>He smiles, as though he’s done nothing wrong.</p><p>Aang takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “We don’t have to fight,” he says, but even as the words fall from his lips, he knows they’re not true. “You have the power to stop all of this, right here. Right now.”</p><p>Firelord Ozai is willing to bathe in the blood of hundreds of people, and for what? Power. There is nothing but cruelty in Ozai’s face, from the cold smile on his face and the maddened look in his eyes.</p><p>There is no way this can end without a fight, but the words leave him before he can help himself, and Aang must stand strong.</p><p>But Ozai’s grin only grows. “You’re right. I <em> do </em> have the power. I have all the power in the <em> world. </em>” And with that yell, flames burst in every direction, and it’s all Aang can do to brace himself for what’s coming next.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fighting Ozai isn’t like fighting Zuko, or even like fighting Azula.</p><p>Zuko is all strong bursts, warmth and loyalty and protectiveness even when he’s fighting an enemy, because Zuko has more honor than Ozai can even hope to achieve. Zuko is kind and compassionate in everything he does, and when he fights, when he <em> truly </em>fights, he dances.</p><p>And Azula? Azula is the polar opposite. Azula is cold fury, cruelty and malice warped beyond recognition. She doesn’t care who she hurts or what gets in the way, as long as she gets what she wants. Sokka and Katara wear blue as a tribute to their people, but Azula’s blue fire is cold and uncaring.</p><p> </p><p>( <em> And in the center of the Caldera, blue and red clashed together. Passion and cruelty, harshness and softness, warm and cold, it’s a battle of opposites, and Katara is here to witness it. </em></p><p><em> Zuko is right, there’s something </em> off, <em> about Azula, something strange. But as they fight, everything seems </em> wrong. <em> Azula isn’t blatantly aggressive like this, she’s calculating and cold, and fierce, yes, but never like this. </em></p><p><em> Something is wrong, and for the first time, Katara is scared of what that may mean. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>Ozai is hot and burning and aggressive, yet there’s something inherently cruel about his every motion. Maybe it’s the fact that he's fighting Aang just to set the Earth Kingdom ablaze, or how he’ll exploit even the slightest weakness, a rat-viper hunting its prey.</p><p>It’s nothing like his sparring with Zuko.</p><p>Every moment is another rush to dodge the searing heat, exploding from Ozai’s palms. There’s earth and water and air everywhere, but there is seldom a moment to strike, and <em> that’s </em>why this fight is dangerous.</p><p>Because Aang can defend and he can dodge, but unless he wins this fight, every person will be trapped under Ozai’s thirst for power, and Aang won’t let that happen.</p><p>He can’t.</p><p>It feels <em> wrong, </em>fighting like this, but he won’t let Ozai win.</p><p>These rocky towers have become a battleground of fire and earth, of fire and water, of fire and air, and Ozai is pushing forward, and Aang doesn’t back down. He douses the flames with water, smuthers them in earth, starves them of air, but he’s still not ready.</p><p>He fights as hard as he can, until a billowing flame takes him by force, and even with his airbending, Aang is slammed into one of the towers. His breath is stolen in one swift movement, and he’s left gasping.</p><p>But there’s no time for rest, not even a moment.</p><p>Ozai is on him instantly, and seconds before he’s trapped in a blaze of fire, stone surrounds Aang like armour. It’s one of Toph’s favorite moves, and he’s beyond grateful she taught it to him, because without it, who knows what would have happened.</p><p>But Ozai is getting angry, and Aang recognizes what he’s about to do. </p><p>He calls the air to him just as Ozai strikes, his lightning missing him, just barely. Again and again, Ozai strikes. Never hitting Aang, but never far from it.</p><p>Again and again, Aang dodges until-</p><p>There’s lightning in his veins and it’s <em> exhilarating. </em>It’s pure adrenaline rushing through his veins, and his body feels hypersensitive to every single thing around it. </p><p>Zuko never mentioned how thrilling it was, to hold lightning in your palms, nor how terrifying it is, knowing one wrong motion can stop your beating heart.</p><p>And Ozai?</p><p>Ozai is watching him with a look of terror and awe, and for a moment, Aang thinks about redirecting the lightning back at him. About ending it here and now, because maybe this was the right choice to make. To ignore his beliefs, like Avatar Yangchen before him.</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>Lightning splits the sky, striking the clouds, in a cold detached manner and then he’s falling-</p><p>Falling-</p><p>Falling-</p><p>Falling-</p><p>The water catches him in its gentle embrace, holds him tight while Aang does all he can to <em> breath.  </em></p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>It’s a soothing feeling, but it can’t last. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>( “<em> Did you really think you can win, Zuzu?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Azula cackles and laughs, and the twisted smile on her face is nothing like the little girl Zuko once loved, the one who used to laugh and smile and play with him without and of Father’s cruel visions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She laughs, and lightning sparks around her fingertips, and his eyes widen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula isn’t aiming at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zuko runs, and for the first time in years, Azula’s strike never hits her target. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katara is yelling, Zuko realizes, distantly, she’s yelling and then she’s there, pulling him into her lap. Distantly, he sees Mai and Ty Lee, and he wonders when they got here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sees them, two non-benders, take down his sister, their friend. The moment Azula is down, they’re holding hands, and Ty Lee reaches up to kiss Mai’s cheek, and he wants to laugh. </em>
</p><p><em> How ironic is it, he thinks, that Azula’s final mistake was underestimating what love can do? </em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( <em> The plan, however dangerous it may be, is working. Slowly, they’re diminishing the number of airships, one by one, but at what cost? Suki is gone, with no way to know if she’s okay, and Toph has never been more blind and- </em></p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, they’re falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the air rushes out of Sokka’s lungs, and they’re falling, falling, falling, until he crashes against something hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His leg is burning, and he knows it must be broken,  </em>
</p><p><em>Every instinct he has is telling him to let go,</em> <em>that everything would be fine if he just let </em>go, <em>and did whatever he could to survive, but Sokka refuses. He holds Toph’s hand as tight as he can, and he fights off the two soldiers that surround them-</em></p><p>
  <em> Only for more to arrive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grip is slipping and Toph is crying and- </em>
</p><p><em> “It looks like this is the end.” He says, and he smiles. Sokka smiles, because if this is it, then he will have died protecting his family. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>“You’re weak,” Ozai chants, and it’s true. </p><p>Aang doesn’t know what to do. He’s tired and soft and <em> not ready for this. </em>But he doesn’t have a choice, and tears burn his eyes, but he holds them back. He will do this.</p><p>He <em> has </em>to. </p><p>“Just like the rest of your people,” Ozai says, and some part of Aang grows cold. “They don’t deserve to be a part of this world. A part of <em> my </em>world.”</p><p>How <em> dare </em> he? How <em> dare </em> Ozai claim that the world was his to rule and his to conquer. How <em> dare </em> he ignore every life his destruction has taken, and claim <em> victory.  </em></p><p>And Aang-</p><p>Aang reaches deep, deep within himself, further than he’s ever gone before, and he <em> pulls. </em> He fights every emotion that’s bubbling up inside of him, and wrangles them into control, because he <em> will </em>win this. </p><p>For the first time since he broke free from the iceberg, there are no doubts in his mind. </p><p>He calls upon air, upon the first element he ever learned, and shoves Ozai back. </p><p>He calls upon fire, and Agni is <em> angry. </em>Angry at Ozai, the one who hurt Agni’s chosen leader. </p><p>He calls upon earth, and it becomes his armour, his greatest defense, and he asks it for protection.</p><p>He calls upon water, upon the Ocean and the Moon, upon Yue and La, and he asks them for healing.</p><p>Aang calls upon his past lives, and the floodgates have opened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the fight turns in an instant.</p><p>Aang is suddenly the one on top, the one who controls the fight, and Ozai is the one on the run, dodging blows left and right. </p><p>And in a twisted sort of way, it feels <em> right. </em></p><p>This is the man who laughed at a civilization burned to the ground, and wanted to do it again. This was the man who abandoned Zuko, one of the best people Aang has ever met, scared him and broke him until he was rebuilding from scratch, all because he was <em> kind. </em></p><p>Why <em> didn’t </em>he deserve what’s coming for him?</p><p>Wasn’t it the Avatar’s job to restore balance?</p><p><em> “Firelord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now, you shall pay the ultimate price.” </em>One hundred voices speak at once, one hundred different stories harmonizing in this one instant.</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>The past Avatars may have ended it this way, even Yangchen, but Aang wouldn’t resort to killing. Maybe someone else would have, but Aang couldn’t.</p><p>One by one, element by element, they leave him. Water and rocks fall to the ground, and fire burns out into nothing more than embers. The glow fades from his eyes, and only air is meant to stay.</p><p>“No,” Aang says, and the sound rings out for miles and miles. It’s a simple word, one every child learns in the very beginning, but now, it’s something different. “No, I won’t end it like this.”</p><p>“Even with all the power in the world, you are weak.”</p><p>Ozai moves to attack, one last effort to save a plan that was destined to fail. Aang knows better, though, Toph made sure of that.</p><p>Aang rushes forward, constructing walls of earth to deflect Ozai’s flames, and instinctively places one hand on his chest and the other on his head, and he <em> tugs. </em></p><p>Some part of him knows what he must do, and in this moment, that’s all that matters.</p><p>He reaches deep, deep down inside Ozai’s spirit, reaches until he finds warmth and passion and everything that Agni is supposed to represent, all twisted and tangled into something unrecognizable, and then he pulls until there’s nothing left.</p><p>He feels energy enter his body, raw and powerful and <em> strong, </em> calling to him. Screaming “ <em> become a part of me!” </em> and “ <em> with me, you will be strong!” </em></p><p>Voices echo in his head, and then, after what seems like ages, it’s quiet.</p><p>Ozai collapses at his feet, and Aang fights to stay upright, but he knows.</p><p>It’s over.</p><p>“I took away your firebending. You can’t use it to hurt or threaten anyone, ever again.”</p><p>And Aang breathes.</p><p>Once. </p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>Water rises, lapping at the golden flames until there’s nothing left but ashes. </p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>Three times.</p><p>The water recedes, and everything is how it should be.</p><p>The war is over, and they’ve won.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night of Sozin’s Comet, everything is far from perfect.</p><p>The five of them spend the night together in a small bedroom, tucked in a far away corner of the palace. Just them, as they were before the Air Temple. Before war meetings and strategies replaced Jasmine tea and Pai Sho.</p><p>They sit there together, exhausted yet unable to sleep. There’s no sound, no one telling stories and no one whispering <em> “good night.” </em>Sokka holds Zuk close, and Toph clings to them both. Aang holds Katara’s hand, and if anyone sees it, they don’t mention it.</p><p>The night is far from perfect, but for now, Aang is content.</p><p>He has his family, for now and for forever, and that is all he needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I do have a quick notes about this series as a whole, so please read this.</p><p>This is the last major installment in this series. I haven't decided if it's going to happen, but I may post a shorter fic sometime in October that focuses on the Gaang healing after the comet, and ends at Zuko's coronation that will include all of the Gaang's point of views, but this is definitely the last of the main fics in this series. Though, I wouldn't be opposed to writing more in this 'verse.</p><p>Also, for anyone wondering, if you don't see a character, like Hakoda or Suki, then assume they did whatever they did in canon. Suki probably ended up with her warriors and Mai and Ty Lee, while people like Order of the White Lotus amd the warriors from the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom would be in the Caldera.</p><p>- Anyways, thanks to everyone who's stuck around since June, when I posted bring on the rapture! You guys have no idea what your support for this series means to me. This is my first time writing all of these characters, and it blows me away when I see all of your comments, so really, thanks everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>